Only For You
by SemeDesu
Summary: Ranma-chanxAkane; yuri; shoujo-airnRanma is insecure about his manhood, Akane isn't attracted to it. What happens when (s)he finds out?
1. Default Chapter

Legal disclaimer: Ranma ½ is the sole property of Takahashi Rumiko-sama. The ideas, characters, and original plotlines behind the Ranma ½ anime series and manga belong to her. The only thing I own is an overactive imagination and a couple minute of free time every week, which I waste by writing crappy fanfiction.

Content disclaimer: This is a yuri fic. That's shoujo-ai (girl love) to the max. You have been warned.

Japanese phrases have been indicated with numbers. Please, don't think that I think you're stupid. I just know several otakus personally who couldn't say hello in Japanese to save their lives.

Only for You: Chapter 01

"Aaiiii!" Ranma awoke to the icy sting of cold water on her skin. She sprung upright in her bed, shivering.

"(1)Ohayo, Ranma-chan," Nabiki greeted her cheerfully.

"(2)Teme, nani shevera?" She yelled, wringing water from her now-too-large undershirt.

"Father asked me to get you up, and this just seemed like the most fun way to do that," she replied, swinging an empty pail around her index finger as she left.

"(3)Korosai…" Ranma-chan swore.

The water heater had been broken for a week, so she'd just have to go to school as a girl today. Nabiki giggled as she returned the pail to its proper place.

"Nabiki…" the redhead sighed. /Why does she always do this/ She dressed in silence and walked outside without eating. She hadn't had long to relax when Akane stepped out of the doorway and called for her.

"Ranma, are you ready to go?"

"(4)Eh. Let's go."

Author's notes: I know this is unbelievably short, but it took me forever just to get this little bit written. Between school and my so called family, I don't even get time to breathe, much less write. Later chapters will be longer once I'm free for the summer. Thank you for reading! (5)Daisuki! -SemeDesu

1. Ohayo: Good morning : -chan: a suffix meaning small or cute

2. Teme, nani shevera: Hey you, what'd you do that for?

3. Korosai: Damn

4. Eh: Yeah

5. Daisuki: I like you (think jr. high) a lesser version of "Ai Shiteru" (I love you)


	2. Chapter 02

Disclaimer: In no way, shape, or form does Ranma ½ belong to me or anybody who I have ever met. I claim no legal rights to Rumiko Takahashi's work in this dimension or any other, and in the event that I should ever come into possession of said work…I guess I'm screwed.

Only For You: Chapter 02 Akane walked on the sidewalk, as usual, while Ranma walked on the top of the fence next to the sidewalk, as usual. After traveling in silence for several minutes, the redhead decided to join Akane on the ground. 

"Hey, Akane, I've been thinking."

"About what?"

"I dunno. Stuff, I guess."

"What kind of stuff?" Akane stopped walking, forcing Ranma to do the same, and clenched her knuckles tighter around the book she was carrying. /Oh my god, does he know/

"Stuff about…us," the redhead replied, unable to look Akane in the eyes.

/Oh god, he knows./ Akane felt her cheeks redden. She couldn't reply.

"Do you…like me? Like this?" Ranma-chan's pigtail flipped over her shoulder as she turned her head to the side to avoid Akane's gaze. /As if I need to ask. She could never love me, not even if I were one-hundred percent man./

"Ranma…" Akane hesitated before continuing her thought. "I do like you as you are. It's just that… you never _liked_ being a girl, and I thought that I could get over that in time, but I was wrong. I just…" Akane paused, unable to put her thoughts into words. "I just can't love you. Not as long as you're half male."

/She loves the girl me…/ Ranma's body froze completely. /I knew she hated boys, but I didn't know just how much…/

Author's note: Okay, so now I have a plotline! What is it? Only time will tell (you, at least). Anyway, thanks for reading. I decided to take out the Japanese because of He who is me's review. I didn't realize that it was tiresome. Also, I am a huge subbie, so I used commonly spoken Japanese phrases. Sorry if it annoyed you. It won't happen again -whimper- Review please!


End file.
